The generation, sharing, and consumption of digital media content continue to grow as consumer devices capable of interacting with such content become ubiquitous. The desire to share digital media content between consumer devices, especially in the home environment, is increasing in unison with the increased exposure to digital media content. To ensure that two media devices can properly share digital media content while also ensuring the digital rights of such content remain protected, digital media content delivery protocols have been developed by various authority organizations. One such organization is the Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA), which has established various interoperability protocols and standards for sharing media content between media devices. For example the Digital Transmission Content Protection (DTCP) protocol is a security protocol that defines security guidelines and compliance requirements for securely sharing media content between media devices. Digital Transmission Content Protection over Internet Protocol (DTCP-IP) is a sub-set protocol of the DTCP protocol directed to sharing media content between media devices over a network.
Some media devices utilize system-on-a-chip (SOC) designs due to their relatively small footprint. SOC devices are integrated circuits that incorporate various components, in addition to the processing core, of electronic systems on a single die. For example, an SOC may include a processor core, memory controller, video components, audio components, and/or communication components on a single chip.